Royal Blood
by Clement Rage
Summary: Kuja's rise to power in the Alexandrian Court.  All members of the royal household feature heavily.  Rating may rise.
1. Enter Kuja

_I've written things for 7, 8, and 13, but I've never yet written for final fantasy 9, despite it being probably my favourite of the games. This fic does not develop into an OCKuja pairing._

_**Royal Blood**_

The birthday of Princess Garnet til Alexandros 17th was, as always, celebrated with great and genuine enthusiasm by the Kingdom of Alexandria. Birthday parties of the royal line were always something of an occasion, but the Princess' every nameday was a real delight for most citizens. Garnet had battled serious illness for much of her early childhood, and despite the very best of care the royal treasury provided, she'd clung to life by a thread for years. Her sudden total recovery had caught many by surprise, and now, every year she lived was a gift, a guarantee of a clean succession and hence peace, prosperity, and security.

Very nearly losing their daughter had rocked the King and Queen, and they took great pains to see her every need was met. When it was discovered that the Princess had developed a taste for drama, a theatre ship was annually commissioned from Lindblum, and not one citizen raised an objection at the expense. The Lindblumian theatre troupes were legendary, and the show they provided so entertaining that the Alexandrian guards were willing to overlook the variety of small valuable items that invariably disappeared in the immediate aftermath. Garnet was said to thoroughly enjoy the experience, and all protests withered under that simple fact.

Such preferential treatment could easily have left the Princess pampered and petulant, but she was well aware of how close she had come to dying, and never took her existence for granted. Reports from the royal household gave rise to a picture of an intelligent, self assured young woman who was passionate but eternally polite. This, along with the fact that she happened to be very beautiful, only made the citizenry love her all the more.

The theatre ship provided a fantastic show, but was a security nightmare for the Alexandrian guard. Every year, townspeople, swam, sailed, flew (moogles and those with small private airships) or tried to blackmail their way into the castle, leaving the guards with the mammoth task of divining who should gain entry.

On this particular day, the bulk of the crowds had yet to arrive, and the guards at the gate were calm, efficient and relaxed. By evening, they would be driven to the brink of murder by the obstinacy of the masses, but their reserves of patience were as yet mostly untapped.

Aisling Fish, the guard on the left side of the gate, was the first to notice the new arrival. He was undoubtedly the most effeminate man she had ever seen, and in the Alexandrian court, that was no mean feat. , A jacket that had to be purely ornamental clung to his shoulders, leaving the stomach bare to Alexandria's chill mountain breezes. A strip of cloth trailed behind like a wedding dress' train, and every movement was made with a theatrical flourish. Pointed shoes fastened by buckles completed the picture.

Biting her lip, she addressed the new arrival.

"Can I help you...sir?"

"I seek an audience with the court." Soft, musical.

The Alexandrians glanced at each other. If he had a legitimate petition, they couldn't deny him entry, and open court was still in session at the castle. A very intelligent method of getting a front row seat for the play, and a trick not used before. They'd have to close the loophole for next year.

"And your name is..."

The silver haired man swept his hair aside. "Kuja. I'm an agent of Lord King."

The other Alexandrian, Niamh, blinked "Lord King is within already. Can he not present your petition?"

Flourish. "I'm acting on my own behalf on this occasion. I have a proposition for the King and Queen, should they wish to hear it."

"And that is..."

A blink. "Have you not heard of me?"

Niamh looked at him... "Kuja...I've heard the name...you're an arms dealer."

"Such a vulgar term. I prefer to consider myself a...facilitator. I help those in need to reach their full potential, by aiding them in removing obstacles from their path.

"I see. Well, sir, if you go through and sit down, one of the guards will enquire as to whether the court will hear new petitions at this time. It may take a while for the ferry to return."

"Thank you. May I enquire as to your names?"

"Niamh Kinnore,

"Aisling Fish."

"Fish...derived from _fís, _meaning vision, and _Aisling, _beautiful dream...Your name translates to 'beautiful dream vision?'"

Aisling looked at him. "You know your heraldry."

"I made sure to. Very well, thank you for your patience." He moved on when they opened the gates, Niamh briefly explaining the situation to the ferry guards inside, before returning to her post.

"'You know your heraldry?'"

"Well, he does... what, are you disappointed he didn't translate your name, 'poison gold head'?"

"Shut up. Strange visitor, though, wasn't he? I hope we've done the right thing, sending an arms dealer in to _that _court."

"It's just one audience. What harm can he do?"

"I hope you're right. Any other insights?"

They switched places. Aisling's teeth blossomed into view.

"Eunuch. Definitely." Both of them started laughing as the gates slammed shut.

* * *

_**The Guards' names are Irish. I'm not fluent, so the translations may be off. Please read and review. Compliments are not compulsory.**_


	2. The Court

Regards to my reviewers.

**The Court**

Lady Beatrix of Alexandria, family name unknown, straightened in her chair as the new arrival entered. She had no way of knowing who he was, but could tell from the posture of the two Alexandrians flanking him that they weren't sure if they were an escort or guards. A flash of movement from the crowd drew her eyes. Lord King's head had snapped up, and when 'Kuja of Treno' was announced, his hand visibly flexed, a swordfighter's reflex.

The Alexandrian court of 100 regarded the latest petitioner. He'd certainly dressed for the occasion, but beneath the foppish costume, his eyes were sweeping their ranks. One hand slid out of sight until his escort hissed at him, whereupon it returned empty. Hundreds of eyes tended to be intimidating for new arrivals, but if 'Kuja' was uneasy he did not display it.

Behind her and to her right, she could no longer hear various clanks from Capt. Adelbert Steiner, meaning he was standing still. Poised to strike? Odd.

Kuja's eyes swept the nobles again, before moving to King and Queen Alexandros. Garnet was in their shadow, but she rarely spoke when court was in session. He sank to one knee, a perfect courtier's bow.

"Your Majesties."

"Rise," the King commanded. The supplicant did so, meeting the King's eyes squarely with little deference. Beatrix let her hair fall across her face, staring through it with head bowed.

She'd heard the name, of course. 'Kuja', almost certainly an alias, had arrived in Treno some eight years earlier with no possessions other than the clothes he wore, not in itself an uncommon position. He'd begun hiring himself out as a sorcerer to the local street gangs, and had been decisive in several clashes. With demand rising for his services, he had raised his charges, and once he had enough money, began crafting magical items and selling them... weapons imbued with magical qualities such as durability or the ability to render an opponent asleep at a touch. Such items were a common feature of Treno's auctions, and he eventually gained the attention of some of the city's nobility. Once he became involved in the petty power struggles, demand for his services grew sharply, and there had been a bloody interval before Lord King had offered him a permanent position on his staff.

There were markedly fewer nobles in Treno than there had been eight years ago, and a great deal more street gangs.

King Alexandros allowed his stare to pierce the newcomer.

"I'm told you have a petition for us to consider?" The nobles straightened. Ordinarily, nowhere near the full hundred would have been present, but the play ensured that this newcomer would gain an audience. If the King turned him down, there was a possibility of an approach from another individual member.

Kuja swept his hair from his face. "I do. No doubt you've heard my reputation?"

Murmurs. The Royal Line was considered above petty politics, primarily because if they chose to play, backed by the Alexandrian army, smoking ruins multiplied quickly. The King had no reason to know who this man was, and implying otherwise could be seen as an insult. Admitting to being aware of the man could be seen as a sign of being insecure in power, while admitting ignorance was equally dangerous. At his lack of answer, Kuja smiled.

"Of course. My apologies. I deal in magics, lately employed by one Lord King, but I felt I might perhaps give you the opportunity to avail of my services, given certain... rumblings... among your nobles at the cost of this fine performance." Several Alexandrian guards shifted stance. Beatrix flicked her hair out of her face and spoke.

"Elaborate, please."

Kuja flicked his own hair. "Ah, the esteemed General Beatrix. Your reputation precedes you."

"Reputations usually do."

"Of course, and expand in the telling. I confess, I have wondered at the true extent of your capabilities."

Silence. Halfway to her hair, Beatrix snatched her hand down. A direct insult in open court.

"I'll be pleased to provide you with a demonstration if you feel it necessary..."

"Enough." The King. "If you have a proposal to make Kuja, speak it. The play begins shortly. And you would be wise to be a touch more polite in your delivery."

Kuja genuflected. "My apologies, Your Majesty. As I said, my talents are in magic and magical items, and I feel I may be of value to your court in some of its... more martial pursuits?"

"War?" Brahne spoke for the first time. She tended to avoid scrutiny when she could, but the single word had every noble's eyes back on Kuja, mining for his intentions.

The arms dealer smiled. "I had thought a general contract to equip your army. What you do with what I provide is of course entirely out of my hands."

"No doubt." The King sighed. "Kuja, I shall consider your offer, but I shall say now that the Alexandrian army is equipped enough as things stand to meet our needs. Please accept quarters in the palace while we formally reject your petition. And, while you're here, do try not to offend any more of my army."

Kuja genuflected again, with a calm smile. Possibly only Beatrix saw his fists _un_clench as he walked away, − a sorcerer's reflex. The King had been less than polite, but being of a martial disposition, he took issue with insults towards his army. If Kuja had been expecting benevolence, he had just made a serious mistake.

* * *

Brahne til Alexandros had always had a taste for theatre (she was famously difficult to impress), and she knew excellent acting when she saw it. Kuja would make trouble. For just an instant, his hands had sparkled with electricity – Brahne had been just about to step in front of Garnet when he turned away. The man was dangerous.

It was a sad fact that many in the court equated intelligence with beauty. Brahne til Alexandros was not conventionally beautiful, and therefore was worthy only of thinly veiled contempt. Politically, this could work to her advantage, backed by Beatrix and the King, but only with support. Centuries of inbreeding to preserve the royal line had left Brahne with a less than appealing visage, but one thing she did have was strength. Garnet had been born beautiful, but had had a weak chest from birth. Such was the curse of royalty, but Brahne had managed to find a genuinely loving husband through all the intrigue – once upon a time, he'd stepped in front of a Burmecian spear headed her way. Steiner had subsequently stepped in front of _him, _upon which point Beatrix cut the blade out of the air, but still.

The theatre ship was, of course, of high standard, and it took an alert onlooker to catch the whispered instructions during the fencing scenes. Looking around, it seemed the majority of the nobles were impressed, but Garnet and Kuja applauded most vehemently...up until the stage magic hit, and then the man's face curled into a sneer. Brahne, who was a passable white mage, had genuinely been impressed by the ingenuity of the SFX ... the very expensive special effects, but the look in Garnet's eyes was worth it all.

By the conclusion, she had entirely forgotten about their overdramatic petitioner.

* * *

Once Garnet bid them goodnight, Brahne followed her husband into the royal sitting room.

"Quite a show, wasn't it?"

The Queen smiled. "Oh yes. Garnet was most pleased."

"And you, Your Majesty?"

"Quite impressed, I must say. " She stepped past him, drew the curtains on the high arched windows, while he latched the privacy bolt on the door− the royal chamber had two locks, the privacy bolt to keep careless guards from wandering in, and a second lock which would allow the door to withstand siege weapons.

"Only quite? I was very impressed, although you did study drama. I can't allow you to be less than fully satisfied with the celebrations, can I?"

"And how, pray tell, do you propose to satisfy me further?"

King Alexandros' teeth flashed. "I shall reflect on the matter, Majesty, and present my conclusions shortly. The Princess would not wish you downhearted."

"No, she would not. What did you make of our visitor?"

"The arms dealer? Troubling. If we turn him down, he'll find other employment, but if we solicit his aid, my brother may feel compelled to take action."

Brahne's eyes narrowed. "Conflicted loyalties?"

The King lost his smile. "Brahne, I relinquished my Lindblumian Citizenship when I married you. I have yet to regret that decision, and I do not intend to begin now. Please, do not question my devotion to_ our_ nation."

"I- I'm sorry, Tharman. It's just...that weapons dealer, there's something ...slimy... in his manner. I worry."

"I understand. But now is not the night for such thoughts. We can worry about him tomorrow."

They turned at a noise from the fireplace. A candle had been knocked askew. And half a dozen people with knives were in the room.

Two of them darted toward the door and threw the heavy bolt across, while the others ran at the royals. Brahne took a light slash across the forearm, and the scream died in her throat. Silenced, she snarled at the assassin as he reached for a different knife, searching for a weapon of her own. Her husband reached for the sword he wore as three assassins charged him, knives jabbing. Blood spattered across the carpet as the King retreated, seeking space to draw. Brahne snatched off her crown and threw it at the stone floor, where it landed with a clatter.

"Majesty?" came the query from outside the door. "Is everything...alright?"

"Yes!" said the assassin nearest the door, _in Brahne's voice!_ She was slightly breathless, yes, but that in itself would not arouse the guards' suspicion. "Everything's fi− Ungh!" This last as Brahne had lunged in sheer rage, her body carrying the assassin to the floor. Rising first, Brahne stamped hard on the assassin's throat, causing her to expire with a gurgle. Outside the door, blades were drawn.

Across the room, the King was backed against a wall, having finally managed to draw his sword. The next assassin to attack was greeted by the blade being driven through her stomach to the hilt. The dying woman took the blade with her as she fell, leaving the King unarmed once more. Another assassin hissed in rage and loss, lunging until his knife buried itself to the hilt in the King of Alexandria. But he'd come too close, and Tharman wrapped his arms around the man before he could draw back, picking him up and throwing him through the room's high arched window. The main door was now rattling in its frame, and only increased at the sound of breaking glass.

The remaining assassin menacing the king pulled back and suddenly vanished from sight, her blurred outline and a floating dagger the only things betraying her whereabouts. The King drew the knife out of his chest and took a stance, smiling through the blood. The two assassins facing Brahne hesitated between helping their comrade and finishing the queen, and Brahne took flight as both vanished from view. Hefting the cushioned couch, the Queen of Alexandria hurled it blindly across the room, where it landed on something unseen. The cushions protected the assassin beneath from serious injury, until the full weight of the Queen pressed the steel frame down and produced arterial spray from empty air. Another knife lunge sliced a furrow down the Queen's back as she regained her feet.

Climhazzard blasted the door to matchsticks, and the first assassin was dead before he knew someone else was there. The final man had been driven back towards the window by the King's furious counterattack, and on seeing Alexandria's general running at him, lowered his guard, allowing the King to step close for a thrust. Accepting the wound, the assassin wrapped his arms around the King, buckling his knees and carrying both of them through the remains of the window.

One of the King's hands caught on the sill, slowing his flight long enough for Brahne to seize it, until his full weight rested on her. Tharman til Alexandros met his wife's eyes and smiled.

"Take care of Garnet." And he let go. One of the knife wounds must have had a Petrify effect, because he was stone by the time he hit the cobbles below, and shattered to shards with Brahne's silent scream trailing in his wake.

Brahne looked back as a precautionary Esuna from her General washed over her.

"Garnet: Ring of Steel, Now."

She picked up a fallen knife. A stylised 'K' was carved into the hilt.

"Order the arrest of that arms dealer, charges of Treason and Regicide. There's no need to be gentle."

Beatrix nodded to the nearest guards. She made no move to leave.


	3. Consultations

I've just realised that in the previous chapter one of the assassins changes gender mid scene. Oh well.

**Consultations**

The public announcement the next morning regarding the tragic death of King Tharman til Alexandros in his sleep was received with great public grief among Alexandria's citizens. Unusually, the state funeral was held with a closed coffin, and together with the rapidity with which the service was held, this was enough to raise eyebrows among the politically watchful. Regent Cid immediately sent a missive of condolence, but also expressed his discontent at not receiving the opportunity to attend his brother's funeral. Brahne's reply was apologetic but unrepentant, and Cid recalled a trade delegation scheduled to present themselves to the court that morning 'in respect of your grief'.

Neither did Princess Garnet attend the service. All her public appearances had been indefinitely suspended in light of her position as the Kingdom's sole heir. By all accounts, she bore the inconvenience with characteristic good grace, understanding her value for the future. A royal wedding to secure a further heir appeared likely in the near future.

Brahne appeared in court the next day only briefly, hearing sympathetic submissions from trusted allies before suspending open court for the traditional mourning period. A keen eye might have noted that Kuja of Treno was absent from proceedings.

Historians would later pinpoint three meetings occurring on this day which would have ramifications long into the future.

* * *

Pluto Knight XVIII, Albstad, hummed to himself as he cranked the wheel, manacles tightening on Kuja of Treno's wrists. Ordinarily, sorcerer prisoners were Silenced, but the Queen needed this particular arms dealer to talk, so instead his hands were securely bound to his sides, several stone of metal preventing him from raising each. The method wasn't foolproof, some magicians needed only a word to work their arts, but it was the best that could be done under the circumstances.

The arms dealer was not a gracious prisoner, wavering between condescension towards his only companion and rage at his demeaning situation. Oddly he appeared more insulted than worried at his predicament. More indicative of a noble, privileged prisoner than a mere agent, but arrest took some oddly. The Alexandrian guard had taken Brahne at her word, and Kuja now bore bruises across most of his body. His jacket had instantly been torn apart once the guards began hitting him, and the skirt was torn across most of its length. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and he was also missing tufts of hair.

The beating had revealed one interesting truth, however. The prisoner had a tail, which he had chosen to hide under his skirt. The appendage looked like no Burmecian tail he'd seen.

"I'll remember you, soldier," the prisoner hissed through bloody teeth, "When I'm released, I will−"

"Of course you will." Albstad smiled. "I get threatened a lot, you know. Most of them come to nothing. But even if you're right, even if you have allies to crucify my, I'm guarding this door by royal command. A knight always does his duty. So be silent or you'll face interrogation with broken legs." Pause. "In fact, I think I'll do that anyway."

There was a moment of sheer, gratifying disbelief in the prisoner's eyes, a 'this can't be happening, not to ME' and then twin snaps were followed by strangled screams.

Returning to his post, Albstad smiled to himself. He loved traitors. No need to feel guilty.

A creak of a rising gate, and Albstad sank to one knee.

"Majesty."

Wave of acknowledgment.

"Leave, if you please. I would like to discuss personal matters with this prisoner." The knight saluted, and left the room, leaving the queen alone with the main who'd supplied her husband's assassins. She shed her ermine robe.

Kuja blinked. "Your majesty, I must protest. In the name of the memory of your husband−"

Two teeth bounced off the dungeon's stone wall. A knife clattered down in front of the prisoner.

"Who did you sell this to?"

"Your Majesty, I sell many−" More blood spattered into the straw bedding.

"It has a serial number. Who?"

"Majesty, do you believe that a royal assassin would buy a knife direc−"

Suddenly the knife was at his throat. "How do you know an assassin carried this?"

Kuja twisted away from the blade, his eyes wild. "Merely− Merely an assumption, Your Majesty. The sudden death of your husband, your personal appearance here to question me... Does the Queen of Alexandria usually interrogate prisoners?"

She stepped back, slightly calmed. "Perhaps. Tell me, what effect, does this knife have?"

His eyes swivelled to the hilt. "Poison."

"Excellent." She cut him, under the chin. "You have until that poison takes effect to tell me the truth. Who did you sell it to?"

"Majesty, there is such a thing as a black market in weapons, the knife may not have been sourced directly from me."

"Then your customer has nothing to fear from you giving up their name."

Kuja glanced down at himself. "Really?"

"Yes. And the longer you hold out, the more ...extreme...my anger may become."

"As opposed to your gentle nature as things stand."

Something cracked on the impact of her fist to his chest. "Do not mock me, traitor! Now, Answer!"

"A name, you ask. Just that."

"Yes."

"And I may leave this dungeon?"

"That remains to be seen, but most probably."

"What's the number?"

"WSBW113."

"I may need to consult my records to be certain, but I believe most of that batch went to a Lord King of your Court."

"Lord...King."

"Yes, Majesty. Do not be alarmed, it is often the practice of even the most loyal stalwart to turn on their master when they smell weakness−"

Two more teeth hit the wall, but Brahne retained the presence of mind to cast Esuna on her prisoner before donning her robe and leaving. Nonetheless, Kuja caught the word she murmured to herself on the threshold.

"Weak..."

* * *

Dr. Tot shut the book.

"I'm afraid the precedent is clear, Your Majesty. Selling a weapon used in a murder does not admit culpability unless prior knowledge can be proven. We can indict Kuja for withholding information, but we can't implicate him in regicide."

Brahne glanced down at her bloodied knuckles. "I fear my rage may have gotten the better of me. He may well have reason to hate the crown."

Beatrix looked up. "The man is dangerous. We can't turn him loose to find other clients."

Dr. Tot spread his arms. "We have no legitimate reason to hold him. Suspicion is not proof."

Brahne's stare caused the Doctor to step back. "Are you suggesting we merely wash our hands of him?"

"Of course not, the man's guiltier than a Qu in a frog sanctuary! But the people will become very nervous if they believe the crown capable of arbitrary detention of suspects. If you detain him, other weapons dealers will become very nervous. General, thoughts?"

"We can't keep him here indefinitely. A dungeon is a very useful place for the right man, especially if he has no clear cause for his imprisonment –Be calmed, Majesty, I don't for a moment believe him innocent of Tharman's death, but this is how the public will see it. We may find an army taking up his cause."

The Queen was silent. Then Dr. Tot spoke. "I suggest assassination."

Queen and General turned to look at him. He shrugged.

Then the Queen spoke. She was shaking. "We can't... do that. If the public becomes nervous on rumours of holding an 'innocent' man, how will they react if rumours of the crown murdering such a man become commonplace?"

Doctor and General glanced at each other. An admirably dispassionate decision in the circumstances. Most people were given time to grieve a loss, but there was no room for weakness in the Alexandrian court.

Pause. Then:

"Dr Tot."

"Majesty?"

"How are the Princess' studies progressing?"

He blinked. "Quite well, I believe, Majesty. Your daughter is a most intelligent young woman, and I feel this tragic loss will likely only motivate her further."

"Will she suffer unduly should you be absent for a time?"

"Majesty?"

"I understand you have gone travelling in your youth, searching for knowledge. I would like you to make another such journey. At some point in your travels, you _will_ find yourself in Treno. While there, I would like you to investigate local politics."

"Majesty?"

"Knit me a noose for Kuja, Doctor. Give me a valid reason to sentence him."

Dr Tot bowed his head. "As you command, Majesty."

"What shall we do with our weaponsmith in the meantime?"

"Have him healed, and then release him."

Beatrix blinked. "Majesty, he is too dangerous to just let wander loose."

"I know, Beatrix. Lord King's position in the court will shortly be vacant. Offer it to him."

"What! Majesty, do you really want to elevate him to one of the most prominent positions in your court?"

"No, but I have little choice. We'll also offer him a permanent post on my staff, as Court Mage. I will appoint a regent to manage his Treno holdings, and force him to stay under our eyes. I can't pretend I like the idea, but it will be easier to keep an eye on him here."

"...You believe Lord King guilty, then?"

"Dr. Tot has checked the records. He's certainly involved, whether he is fully culpable or not."

"Very well. I'll carry out the arrest once this meeting concludes."

"Personally?"

"Yes, Majesty. He recommended me to the Alexandrian army; I owe him this at least."

Brahne blinked. "I did not know that." Pause. "Do we have anything else to consider?"

"Your fireplace?" Tot suggested.

"Of course. Have engineers examine it, find out where it goes and how far it extends. Is that everything? Good. Captain Adelbert Steiner!"

A series of clangs from outside the door, and the Captain of the Knights of Pluto entered. His pristine armour dazzled those inside for a moment, before his huge bulk obscured the light.

"Majesty!"

"As you know, Captain, my life was lately threatened."

His fists clenched.

"Yes, Majesty."

"This means that Garnet may also be threatened. The Pluto Knights now have the sole function of preserving her life. I will be very displeased, Captain, should any harm occur to Garnet. From this moment, stay close to her, her life is far more important than even mine. If she grows to hate you, know that you are fulfilling your duty. I expect you by her side at all times she leaves her chambers. Beatrix, assign four guards within her rooms. Do not fail me in this. Captain, I refuse to countenance attending my daughter's funeral!"

His salute was sharp. "I will not fail you, Majesty!"

As he turned to leave, Brahne spoke again. "Oh, Steiner? If I catch Weimar within speaking distance of my daughter I will have him flayed from the city."

The Captain clanked off, and Brahne turned to find Beatrix' eyes following him.

"You disapprove?"

The General shook herself. "No, Majesty. I have my differences with the Captain, but his loyalty is above question."

"Very well. That concludes our meeting. Conduct your arrest."

* * *

General Beatrix of Alexandria encountered no resistance as she boarded Lord King of Treno's private airship. She was conducted into his presence with no more difficulty than was usual among personal audiences for nobles, and she was allowed to keep her sword... a good sign.

Lord King regarded her over his beard.

"My Lady...It has been a while."

"My Lord," Beatrix acknowledged, saluting.

"My, you have done well for yourself, haven't you? I understand you thwarted an attempt on the Queen's life no more than hours ago."

She looked at him. "And how do you know that?"

He sighed. "Beatrix, you took a door off its hinges in the middle of the night in Alexandria castle. People notice such things." Pause. "Am I to understand you're here to arrest me?"

The General blinked. "You aren't making much of an attempt to dissuade me."

"I knew this was coming the moment Kuja arrived at the court. He could hardly have made it more obvious where those knives came from. And from him, to me. Treacherous bastard."

She looked at him. "So, he knew what they were to be used for?"

Lord King laughed. "General, you know as well as I do that the evidence of a treasonous cur like myself counts for nothing. But, yes, he knew. Now tell me, can you do anything with that information?"

"Legally, no. But I believe you."

"A little late for sentimentality now, General. The new Lord King can afford excellent lawyers."

She stared at him. "How can you possibly know _that?_"

"Educated guess. He would not have betrayed me without reason. Poor Brahne. I had planned on marrying her, you know. With both our houses behind us, and Cid's attachment to Garnet, no one would dare meddle in our affairs."

"Are you now trying to convince me of your noble intentions, My Lord?"

"No. Not yet. But perhaps this will convince you. Draw your sword, General."

Metal clamoured in the corridors behind her. "What?"

"Kuja will try to claim the Queen's ear. You must prevent this from happening. One hundred knights, my dear. If you defeat them, you'll be a legend. Not even Kuja will be able to dislodge you from the Queen's side. I die happy knowing you will be the buffer between Kuja and the Queen." Pause, then a brief laugh. "I always was good for your career."

She stood, drawing Save the Queen. "And if I fall here?"

The madman met her eyes. "Don't."

The sounds of armour were almost among them. Beatrix closed her eyes, turned.

"Climhazzard!"


	4. Settling Down

**Settling Down**

Lord King was, of course, either insane or ensorcelled. Slaughtering one hundred knights would enhance Beatrix' reputation on a battlefield. Slaughtering one hundred _Alexandrian _knights would cement her reputation as an unstable psychopath and actually serve to isolate her from her own support. The first Climhazzard knocked approximately fifteen knights to their knees, and as their fellows scrambled over them Beatrix caught Lord King by the collar and charged through, swiping another three with the flat of her sword in transit. Bursting through the doors onto the deck, a Stock Break incapacitated another dozen or so knights, as she spun to face the remainder.

Suddenly, they were less eager to approach. In an open space, they couldn't hide from her techniques, and three successive Climhazzards had the main deck resembling the climax of a Lord Avon play. One single attack took down at least a score, leaving just over twenty knights considerably less confident in their attack, and Beatrix's magical capacity entirely depleted. Twenty three to one, with the General of Alexandria drained of magic but not yet short of breath.

By the time she got to the last seven, she was tired enough to stop sparing lives.

0000000000000000000

Lord King stepped off the platform. A clean snap. He'd met no one's stare on the way down, proving something of a return to his senses. A public denunciation of Kuja from a convicted traitor would, strictly speaking, strengthen his position as someone a traitor fears. However, it would also mean Kuja would have every noble in the court keeping a _very _close eye on him. Beatrix was now convinced Lord King was ensorcelled. The hundred knights was clearly an attempt to eradicate the General, leaving the Queen open to his influence.

His execution marked the end of the queen's mourning period, and was also the new Lord King's first day at court in his official capacity. This was an uncharacteristic flash of vindictiveness on the part of the Queen, with the Lord dying meeting the eyes of his replacement.

As court was about to adjourn, Kuja swept back his hair.

"May I make a request, Majesty? As a newcomer to your court?"

Brahne turned to look at him.

"I'm not entirely familiar with the castle. Would it be acceptable for General Beatrix to do me the honour of a brief tour?"

Hisses from the nobles at the new member's audacity. General Beatrix was indisputably one of the Queen's stalwarts, which meant that by associating with her, he would appear to have ingratiated himself with the most powerful faction in court. While apparent power was not real power, it would be enough to make the weaker houses wary of the new Lord King, and allow him to take his position much more smoothly than might otherwise have been the case. Daring.

Ordinarily, Brahne would never have allowed something like this, but she was not currently at her peak of mental agility, and merely turned away in disgust. It was hardly clear assent, but unfortunately, enough. If she was to refuse him, Beatrix would need a reason why. The initial response, "I'm a knight, not a tour guide" almost escaped before she bit down on it as hopelessly petty.

The assembled Lords and Ladies burst into applause as she stalked off with Alexandria's newest court mage in tow.

_He judged her mood perfectly...If this was an ordinary new appointment, I would be irritated, but from one who was instrumental in her husband's death...but I'm the only one who knows that, or would trust a traitor's testimony._

"Down here are the dungeons. I believe you're already familiar with them?"

His hand flexed. "Briefly."

"Most Alexandrian nobles don't need to know about them, but I think you might be an exception."

Teeth. Beatrix flicked her hair back over her shoulder, turning her head away in the process

"Nothing of significance has ever happened in this tower, or will ever happen. As far as I know, it's in the name of symmetry."

And so time passed, Beatrix giving as little information as she could reasonably get away with.

Until. "This is the Princess' room. Stay away from it." Beatrix took a step forward, watching Adelbert Steiner's arm flash across her path...literally, sunlight reflecting from his vambrace. She arched an eyebrow at him.

"Do you believe me a threat to the Princess?" They did not pretend to like each other, but he could not justifiably doubt her loyalty.

"And your...companion?"

Oh, she wanted to hit him for that. Already, Kuja appeared to a careless onlooker to be favoured by the Queen.

"Why, Adelbert, you're guarding the Princess' chambers. It's entirely your decision as to who you choose to admit."

The hand withdrew as General Beatrix stepped forwards...and snapped back in place as soon as she passed. The doorframe cracked under the impact. Beatrix flicked her hair across her face, bowing her head briefly.

"General...please tell your man to stand down."

Schooling her face, the General turned. _"My_ man? The Knights of Pluto are not under my command, my Lord. Regrettably, I have no power to do as you ask...and if I had, I wouldn't. I doubt the Queen would react amicably if I included the _inside _of her daughter's personal quarters on your tour of the castle. I came here as it is part of my duties to check on her wellbeing, not as a favour to you."

Kuja's hands sparkled. There was a shift in stance from Steiner, and the clatter of his gauntlet closing on his sword hilt.

Beatrix blinked. _That's the most obvious reaction he's given so far...are you going to forcibly enter the Princess' quarters? _Her own hand drifted towards Save the Queen.

Lord King calmed. Wondering whether or not to be disappointed, Beatrix closed the door.

**The following day, Royal Court...**

"Majesty, I believe a show of strength is truly important at this time, to prevent nobles or Burmecian rats from taking advantage of the current situation."

"What do you suggest?"

"Well, you may remember the General pledging a 'personal demonstration' of her abilities to me when I first arrived at this court. With that in mind, I feel a public duel between General Beatrix and Captain Steiner would be a fine showcase of the military strength of Alexandria's household guard. Any foreign powers will doubtless hesitate at the thought of such fine warriors facing them in battle. "

"Is this really necessary? We're knights, not Bandersnatch you can set on each other for entertainment."

Lord King widened his eyes. "Entertainment? This isn't a matter of passing time, general. Given the uncertainty in this court of late, we need you to prove your strength to watching enemies."

"I was not aware that it was in doubt." And now, she could get away with some iron in her tone. Some nobles smiled at the newest appointment's misstep.

"Then there's no need to worry about your supremacy."

"I'll allow this." Brahne. "_Once, _Kuja. But you are proving presumptuous. Make this your last request of me...ever."

Even more smiles. Brahne had given her General a lifeline. If Kuja continued his request, he'd be incapable of gaining any further royal favours...something no noble would willingly undertake for a relatively trivial concession. There was no need to prove Beatrix or Steiner's abilities...both of them were renowned for their implacable will and unshakeable support for the Queen.

"I'll accede to that, Majesty, given this one favour. Please believe me, I act only in the best interests of the kingdom. Any benefit to myself is incidental."

Open, scornful laughter from the onlookers, but Brahne had already committed herself.

Beatrix swept back her hair. "Fine. But I too have one request, Majesty...that the Princess witness this charade. I would not have her in danger with her bodyguard committed to a duel for...what reason was it again, Kuja?"

"Lord King."

"Oh, I see. That explains much."

"Enough!" The Queen once more. "I granted you this favour, King, now _you will be silent!_ This duel will be held at three tomorrow. Both requests granted, before the court. I apologise, General, for demeaning your office, but King's request does make some sense. Forgive me."

**The Next Day, Alexandria's barracks.**

"We should never have sent Doctor Tot away...I'm a soldier, I'm no politician." General Beatrix stared at her sword.

Her attendant looked at her. "General, it's a duel. With Steiner. Why are you worried?"

"Because I don't think I can win!"

Eight Alexandrian soldiers turned to look at her. "What? General−"

"I could kill him easily, but Adelbert Steiner will not concede defeat if I cut his arms off. If I draw the battle out, or am seen to hold back, I'll humiliate him. The Captain is a behemoth, he will not tire, so I can't exhaust him into submission. And, regrettably, I need him. I need him guarding Garnet's door, keeping Kuja from charming her. So...what am I going to do? Suggestions?"

"Well, you could knock him out..."

"...Have you ever tried knocking an armoured knight unconscious? When he's fully aware of your presence? Even I would take wounds trying that, and I'd be seen to be holding back. It won't work."

The door opened. "General, it's time."

The General took her stance across from the Captain. _Trapped. No matter what happens here, one of us is eliminated...And thus far, he's been better able to protect the Princess than I have the Queen._

_...Do I have to throw this fight?_

_No...that will serve neither of us. So what?_

A whisper from the crowd. "That's not fair, he gets to look down her breastplate."

The General looked up. "If you wish to take his place, my Lord Thornton, feel free."

Muffled laughter from the crowd yet again. Lord Thornton made no reply, allowing the general to return her attention to her opponent. He certainly was not leering, staring into her eyes with hate and concentration.

"Are you ready, Adelbert?"

Nod.

"Good. Shock!"

Armour clattered on stone, and every noble was on their feet –That was usually a killing technique. Beatrix stood still.

"Does that answer your questions as to my ability, gentlemen?" It was a whisper, but pitched to carry.

No one made a reply. General Beatrix turned away, then hesitated at a series of clangs from behind. A gauntlet crashed into the ground as Captain Adelbert Steiner got to his hands and knees, bloody foam dripping from between his teeth.

Every noble watching saw Beatrix snap back into a guard stance, an instinctive, impossible to replicate reaction. After, a moment, Steiner gained his feet, unsteady but prepared for battle. Surviving a Shock was surprising, but getting up after taking the impact was more or less unprecedented. She'd counted on his legendary resilience to have him survive, but actually standing up afterwards was...impressive.

"Don't make me kill you, Steiner."

Bloody parody of a smile. He took a step forward, swordpoint dropping. General Beatrix drove forwards, locking Save the Queen with the Captain's dull iron blade. The impact swept her hair forward over her face, and the General stepped closer, dropping her voice.

"Would you have the Princess' door unguarded tomorrow, Captain?"

Something ignited in his eyes. Muscle bunched, and Adelbert Steiner broke the lock, forcing the General back three steps. She regained her balance instantly, but her opponent was already toppling forward in a clatter of plate armour. After a moment, ensuring he truly was unconscious, Beatrix turned and walked away.

**Later...**

The new Lord King leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

"I've used all my breathing space. Any more mistakes, and the show's over."

"Wise, was it, an open clash to seek?"

"Possibly not. I was certain I was going to discredit one of them, but she stepped out of my snare. There's no shame in failing to withstand a Shock. And her treating him as a serious threat may have actually raised his reputation. But...she could not be certain that he would survive the Shock. If she killed him in public before the court, she'd have been tried for the murder of a member of the royal household. She put her career and life at stake, for the sake of Captain Adelbert Steiner. I can use that."

"I've got you, General."


End file.
